Casanova Black
by Ann-Droid
Summary: Imperius charms and Sibling Rivalries combine to create the story of Sirius' baby brother, Casanova. A Potion's genius, he died when he was just five years old, or did he...? Rated because I swear, a lot!
1. The tapestry, cures & veiled secrets

Disclaimer, not mine, I wish they were.

Prologue: The tapestry, cures, and veiled secrets

Sirius Black was bored. He hated being stuck at 14 Grimmald place.

Just because the stupid ministry was after him for a crime he didn't commit, didn't mean he had to be stuck indoors.

God this place held so many memories.

He could see in his mind's eye Reg hitting his drum kit, Meda and Cissa with the microphones, Bella playing the piano and Nova with the guitar. He winced as he pictured what came next.

His mother and aunt coming in and shrieking at them, Casanova looking innocent as only a four year old could, the others trying, and failing, to imitate him.

Sirius hadn't even joined in, but, as the heirs, he and Bellatrix got it worst. Andromeda, Narcissa and Regulus all got yelled at, too.

It was absurdly unfair as, as the youngest, Casanova didn't get in trouble at all.

The year after that, Sirius, along with Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa and Regulus was placed on the tapestry and packed off to Hogwarts. He never saw his baby brother again.

The official consensus was that he had died of a fever. The black cousins privately believed he had been murdered.

Sirius sighed, looked up at the old tapestry and cried. Casanova had never lived to be added to the tapestry.

He plucked up his courage. Maybe he had never been added, but he would be now.

This would be Sirius' final tribute to his brother, to the tortured genius who had cured himself, his uncle and cousins of their Lycanthropy.

Yes, Casanova had been a genius.

Sirius smirked slightly. He had been better at potions when he was _four_ than Snape would be if he studied for the rest of his life.

The smirk wavered and died as he thought of the good times he had had with his little brother.

Of Casanova sliding into bed with him after a nightmare, of his tears after Fenrir Greyback's attack, of the subsequent transformations, of his determined search for a cure, and his jubilation after its discovery, a discovery that, had he lived to record it properly, would have revolutionized the wizarding world.

And, finally, of the last time he saw him, a few days before he went to Hogwarts. Casanova had clung to him, looking up with big grey eyes. He had pleaded with him not to go.

To this day, Sirius didn't know why.

He concentrated, and Casanova's name appeared on the tapestry. He looked at it, and then stared. The dates were wrong; there was only one, a birth date.

There should have been two, the date from the official-sounding letter he had received from his parents.

Sirius groaned. A thorough search of his brother's room, which hadn't been touched since his… well, disappearance, was in order.

An hour later, and his desperate search had yielded nothing. He turned sadly to the one thing he hadn't checked, Casanova's guitar case.

More flashbacks, this time of him tuning his guitar and stroking the wood lovingly, filled his brain.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the lid.

The case was empty. An envelope was tucked into the bottom corner of the case. With trembling fingers Sirius took it. It had his name on it, written in rounded, childish writing.

_Siri,_

_I don't have much time; mother's put me under the Imperius charm. I can't fight it for much longer. She means me to be her eyes, to look and report on your behavior. It isn't your fault. She thinks that as you are a Gryffindor you need to be looked after. I won't be allowed to talk to you or acknowledge you in any way, unless it's hatred. I also will be a Slytherin, I have to be or she has sworn to kill me, to 'rectify the mistake' as she put it._

_But I want you to remember something Siri, You are my brother and I love you. I will always love you and respect you no matter what. Even if I 'hate' you, it'll just be an act. Please, find this someday and set me free. I love you my brother. I enclose the ingredients for the cure, along with directions as to its use. I see you needing it someday to help a friend._

_Love,_

_Nova_

_P.S, I've taken the guitar and shrunk it. If you ever see a lonely boy cradling something in his hand, it'll be me._

_P.P.S, It is NOT your fault!_

Sirius roared with anger. How _dare_ that hag place Casanova, his brother, under the Imperius! Nova had been _five_, and had never deserved what his mother had done to him.

He shook with unshed tears, curled himself into a ball and rocked himself to sleep. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but he blamed himself, and would forever.

The next morning he went back to the envelope, took out the sheet and scanned it mentally. Some of the directions were so hard that he doubted even Snape could brew it, much left himself.

But he had to; it was Remus' only hope for a normal life.

An hour later and the potion was cooling rapidly. He needed to floo it to Remus. Taking out his own copy of the Marauders map, he scanned it and sighed with relief at the dot in Remus' office. He took up a pinch of silvery-grey moon powder, and thrust it into the flames. He them shouted the place name, and thrust his head and the arm holding the potion into the flames.

"Remus," he called, and the werewolf turned in surprise, and then dropped his books in total shock at the potion Sirius was holding.

"Is that, could that be…"

"It's the cure Remmy, Nova left me the cure!"

"What, but, if it's recorded, then your brother will be famous as the discoverer. And won't _that_ put people's backs up!"

"Of course, Remus, of course, am I glad you're a marauder!"

Remus took the bottle and swallowed the liquid inside it. He let out a tortured cry. His insides were on fire! He could feel the werewolf being burned away, leaving only he himself behind. His eyes filled with happy tears as he looked up at Sirius.

"I'm free, I'm cured, I'm normal again!"

"It worked? Brilliant."

"I can't wait to see Snape's face"

Sirius froze…

"No," he said in a choked whisper, "no, he can't be, not, not HIM!"

A/N

Read and review, come on, I know you want to. I don't care if you sing my praises from the highest tower, or damn me to the nether hells, just review!


	2. Gathering evidence

A/N

This will be a full length fic. I can't promise regular updates, because I have other commitments as well, but I will never abandon it for too long!

Chapter one – Gathering evidence

"Sirius," Remus warned, "we can't just barge in, not without enough evidence, and you know what Severus is like!"

"The letter isn't enough, is it?"

"It helps, but no, it isn't."

Sirius sighed, "well," he said, resignedly, "I think it's time to talk to mother."

\ /

\/

"Blood traitor! Filthy Werewolf! Be ye gone from this place!"

"Hello to you to, mother," Sirius sighed, long-sufferingly. "I need to ask you something."

"I would never answer a traitor Gryffindor like you, you murdering scum!"

"Yes, mother, and that's rich, coming from someone who used to cut house-elf's heads off and mount them on the wall. You even made Regulus and Casanova watch!"

"It was their duty to learn an elves place, _your_ duty! To remember that life isn't all sunshine and daisies, to realize how powerful our kind is, and to get them ready to crush the filthy Gryffindor Mudbloods, Muggles and squib scum."

Sirius looked scared, and started to back away, before pulling himself together and remembering who this was for.

"What did you do to my brother? He was _five_ mother, five!"

"As the youngest it was always his duty to be whatever his relatives wanted, my eyes, and your whipping-boy, among other things. He was a mistake, Sirius, why do you think I gave him those filthy names? Casanova Romeo, lovers tragic, Muggle names! He had to remember that compared to us, he is dirt, the youngest, the lowest. I never told him off, true, because he was never worth my notice! He was born to be a girl, a daughter, not a son. He doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air as us. He was a mistake, and I used him as a mistake, my eyes. As you weren't a Slytherin, I swore by all that is sacred, he would be, whatever the cost!"

In the doorway stood Tonks, her face paler than Sirius had ever seen it.

"You bitch, you… you monster! How could you do that to your child, how could you?" she yelled, sobbing wildly. "My mother never forgave herself for his death; she always thought it was all her fault, as did my aunts. You owe them the truth, and you owe my cousin his life, _his_ life, aunt, not yours.

"I will not answer accusations coming from a mud-caked half-blood. What I did is my own business. He belongs to _me_ and will until the Imperius charm is removed, which is the one thing I will _never_ do! He may be my son, but he is nothing. My nieces shouldn't waste their time on something as unimportant as him. He is even less than _you_ Gryffindor as you are. Why? Because he is too intelligent; that should have been Regulus' gift or yours, not the mistake. Never him."

"Mother, why? If he was a mistake, then why did you even conceive? The only way someone as powerful as my brother could exist is through true love. How can you call him a mistake, when you were pregnant with him, you were more careful by far than you were with Regulus or I. When he was born, you were a doting mother, as you never were with us. You can't pretend you never loved him. It can't be done."

"He was a mistake Sirius. I tried to love him, I tried so hard, but all I could see was my poor, dead daughters. The ones that I carried before you, Regulus' sister, still-born, after him; Casanova was one of twins. I… had to give her away. I don't know if she's alive. I never loved him, but I tried. I really did."

Sirius was shaking, his face deathly pale.

"Is he who I think he is, mother, is he who I think?"

"Knowing you, yes; only you could see your brother, instead of… well, him."

"Proof; that was all I wanted, thank you, you harridan, thank you.

\ /

\/

Snape screamed, throat raw, struggling against the ropes that bound him, desperately trying to avoid the blade that gleamed as silver as the hand of the man who held it.

"Snape, you traitor, answer the questions and the end will be quick, do not and, well, Finite Incantatem!"

Snape's body glowed an eerie white, as Pettigrew's eyes froze to his, fear radiating from every pore. The dark orbs flashed once, and suddenly a pair of very familiar eyes stared at him, a dark hatred burning deep within. Pettigrew started to scurry backwards, his eyes never leaving Snape's face. Finally, throat dry, he squeaked one word, scarcely audible.

"Sirius?"

A/N Well that's it, second chapter up. I've finished my GCSE's now, though, so will update often!

Thank you to those who have reviewed thus far.

Monketprobs, thanks for the encouragement.

GodofInsanity, I'm glad (and a little scared) that you think so highly of this fic!

Kyer, I hope so

DreamRiderAU, he is currently feeling VERY guilty, as you'll see in a few chapters time.

Finally, to all those who read this fic, I ask only one thing.

Review, I've even got my own arrow.

\ /

\/

Hit the button, go on, I know you want to!


	3. The Tears that fall

A/N

Not mine; they belong to the genius that is JK Rowling!

To Andi, Your wish is my command!

To Monketprobs, this chapter will be longer, I promise.

To Lumy, you're ragging on _my_ name? At least when I review, I have the backbone to put my email to my comments. I am not _simple_! Oh, and, in case you're wondering, I don't own Harry Potter. There is a _reason_ this is Fan Fiction! Plus, get a spell checker!

Sorry about that, but I've been looking forward to my first flame with evil anticipation.

Chapter Three - The tears that fall

The morning of December the 24th dawned cold, though there was nothing colder that Albus Dumbledore's heart, as he saw the 'present' Voldemort had left by the gates to Hogwarts.

A bundle of rags, barely concealing a body that was so thin, it looked cadaverous. Every inch of exposed flesh was blistered and burned. The man's ribs stuck out alarmingly from his chest, and an arm was bent at a very alarming angle.

Tears leaking from his cerulean eyes, he picked it up, worried at its apparent lack of substance, as it seemed as light as a feather, and started the journey to the Hospital Wing. Once inside the warm building, he took off at a dead sprint, passing several bemused looking teachers, who, bar none, broke down at the sight of his burden. Only when inside the hospital wing did he release his feverish hold on the body.

As Pomfrey ran over, desperate to revive him, the face was exposed.

It wasn't Severus' face. The man had pale skin, true, as well as high cheekbones, but his nose was small and straight. Finally, as his eyes fluttered open, they could see a pair of very familiar grey orbs staring at them in confusion. The man groaned, and turned over, desperately seeking warmth, only to be met with Dumbledore's wand at his throat.

"Who are you," he growled, menacingly. If possible, the man looked even more confused for a second, before a look of sudden comprehension dawned on his features.

"It's me, Severus, but… I'm not at the same time."

"Explain?" Dumbledore said, icily.

"I was born a Black. My full name is Casanova Romeo Black. Hey" he complained, as Pomfrey cracked up laughing, "it's not my fault my mother was a Psycho-maniac!

"Severus… or, whatever you wish to be called, how did this happen? Does your brother know?"

"Which one, Siri, or Reg?"

"Severus… Regulus is dead, has been for about seventeen years…"

"He's _not_ though… he's alive, the dungeon beneath the manor… he looks like a skeleton…"

"Severus, you yourself are not in much better condition… how did you even get out alive?"

"Bellatrix… she saved my life… she created a Portkey… got me out…"

With a thump, Severus hit the bed, unconscious once more, even as Poppy and Albus exchanged glances and Albus ran out of the room.


	4. The Black's United

A/N not mine

Kyer… no, it was Pettigrew all right…

Sith Jesto, thank you : )

Azzy494, Daddys Morbid Little Girl, your update…

Chapter 4 - The Blacks united

Regulus' Point of View

The thin body shivered as a blood-curdling scream rent the air. The scream sounded forced, ripped from an unyielding throat, and the man screamed with the tortured soul. He knew, had known since the first sounds were heard above him. This was his brother, this was Sirius…

As the body was thrust into the same cell as him, the shadowy, thin figure smiled once, and Nemo, the nameless, slept, with a smile on his emaciated lips, and dreamt of a time when he, Regulus Black, had been free. He and his brother stood, shoulder-to-shoulder, looking down at the small, marble cherub that marked their brothers grave. A wind stirred their hair, and just as quickly was gone again. The grave itself shone as a beacon of light in the darkness.

When he woke up, it was to lock eyes with the person he least expected. Sirius? He wondered for a split second, before an impossible realisation stole up on him. It wasn't Sirius, it couldn't have been. While all three Black Brothers had looked alike, there were slight differences in the eye colour. His own were a blue grey, and Sirius' had been a stormy grey. However, the eyes he found himself staring into were silvery. Casanova, that was the only explanation, except that, surely, he lay metres below the earth, dead, as he had been for over twenty years.

He tried to scream, to verbally deny this, whoever it was, _whatever_ it was, access to his fragile world, even as light encompassed him for the first time in years. The woman holding the wand dropped it involuntarily, as she rushed over to the man and hugged him, before slipping something from her pocket, and placing it in Casanova's hand.

He vanished, but not before the woman had a chance to glance at him. That was all, a glance. It was clear she did not recognise him, however, as she nodded, turned on her heel and vanished, leaving Regulus in darkness once more.

The next sound he was aware of was that of explosions, seemingly coming from the other side of the cell. Moments later, and another familiar shape strode through the door, as if it wasn't there, which, indeed, he feebly realised it wasn't.

As he was gathered into a hug by the man, the woman from earlier also stole in. A few seconds later, and a pack of Deatheaters, Lucius Malfoy at the fore, burst into the room, alerted by the explosions. They were just in time to see the three vanish.


End file.
